Morte
by Badassbella666
Summary: Edward Cullen is the king of everything and everyone. The only immortal human is unluckely Bella. Edward will stop at nothing to make her his own and for her to have his heir. He takes her as his wife/slave. Can she live threw this torture? Graphic Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Morte**

**Preface**

I live in a world were we are ruled by vampires. We are treated like slaves while they are treated like kings. You would that this tyrant stage would have ended along time ago for it is the twenty first century. We sill have modern technology but I think it's just because the king wants us to stay out of his way. You would find it weird that there was one king of the whole entire universe, but it's not as funny as you would think. Are king is cruel and ruthless. Are king is Edward Cullen.

**Bella's POV**

I just turned fifteen and now I have to have a husband. Don't people get I don't want to get married and have kids. No one deserves to suffer in this world. Except for the vampires who bring this burden upon us.

Today we have to go to this stupid ball some where near the castle. That's part of why I hate this place, it is in the same place as the main palace. So back to this ball, everyone is going to be there and when I say everyone I mean people are traveling across the world to come to this ball. Sadly even the king is coming.

Even though we are living in the twenty first century we still have to wear clothes from the medieval times. That's what the king does I think he like them because it's away to control us and it shows of are breasts. The king has been the king forever and when I say forever I mean forever. He is still even a virgin. The thing they told us in school was that a proper king will wait to find a person to have a proper heir with but will treat them like there own personal pet which they are. I also hear he is looking for his bride.

Legend tells us that there is only one human in this world that can carry a half human half vampire heir which only the king is allowed to have. They also say this person is immortally human like they are still human except they don't age and they live forever unless someone kills them which is probably easy to do anyway.

So here I am with my Mother Renee picking out a dress for the ball.

"Isabella why do you only have Red, black, and dark blue clothes they all look whorish."

"Well I'm sorry but those are the only clothes that will ever look good on me and you know what the doctor says." I said.

There is a funny doctor every girl has to go to when they are fifteen. This doctor says what your body is meant for so it s kind of a good advertisement for marriage yuck. So every woman either is meant for sex, carrying babies, or neither. But my body is meant for sex and babies the first that has ever happened to so my mother is worried I might be the girl from the legend. Like everyone always says stuff about me like I know my boobs are huge and my ass is awesome to other people but I would rather succeed on my brain then my looks.

"Can I wear that red one it's my favorite?" I asked Renee.

"No honey that one makes you look more like a whore than any other one." She said looking at all my dresses.

"But mother." I whined.

"Okay fine I'm just worried about you that's all." Renee said hugging me.

"When is father coming home?" I asked once we were finished hugging.

"He is going to meet us at the ball." She said and I got really nervous, "Don't worry Isabella your father will be there so there is no reason to be nervous."

Once I was dressed in my red medieval dress and Renee in her green dress she braided my hip long hair. Everyone always says how they love my hair and how it is so long for it is down to my hip. My hair is also really thick but silky.

I looked at myself in the mirror scared that I might meet the person I will be forced to marry tonight which I probably will. I know I could never love who my parents decide to let me marry there choice is just to support me and keep me safe. But I want love, which I might never get for it, is very unlikely to fall in love with the person you marry in this world. My parents were just lucky.

"Isabella the carriage will be here in two minutes. Renee yelled from down the stairs. Even though we have a car we were rarely aloud to use it for the king preferred for us to use carriages especially when we are going to events like this.

I made my way down the stairs to the carriage and the driver took my hand and helped me into the carriage.

"Isabella everything will be okay and remember no matter what happens I will always love you." Renee said with fear.

"Mother thank you so much for the confidence." I said sarcastically.

"I just worry about you and I don't want your husband to have to hurt you to get you to listen." Renee said.

"If my future husband even thinks about hurting me I will kick him in the balls so hard they'll fall of." I joked.

"Still have sense of humor." Renee said looking out the window.

We made it to the ball ten minutes later and we entered the ball and let me tell you it was packed. People were talking about this and that which meant the king hasn't arrived yet.

"Isabella I'm going to go look for your father so just hang around and please be very careful." She said and I nodded.

I watched her enter the large crowd and went to search for Angela.

"Bella, over here" Angela shouted from behind me.

"Angela when is the king getting here?" I asked nervous for the people around me.

"Any minute and by the way Bella please do not express your hatred for him. I know your temper." She begged.

"I'll try." I laughed and she smiled.

"Isabella, Angela." Mike said approaching us but he only looked at me well more like my boobs, but I was used to it.

"Mike I told you so many times to call me Bella." I told him sweetly. Everyone except my friends called me Isabella for some reason.

"Yes but I like to call you Isabella." He replied and smiled.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes at Angela and she let out a giggle.

"Announcing highness King Edward." The guard at the top of the stairs announced.

Then the most beautiful person I have ever seen descended down the stairs. He wears a cape and a crown how wonderful. He made his way to the thrown that was set up here.

"Hello my subjects thank you for joining me at this ball. The young adults are here to find them selves a spouse so if you would please get on with the party." His voice was beautiful too.

He was a jerk though and my anger got the best of me, "Go to hell you asshole." I screamed and everyone gasped.

"Who said that?" The king roared.

I made my way in front of everyone and said "It was me and I am not sorry for what I said." I yelled at him

"Bring her to me." He yelled at his guards.

Two guards took hold of my arms and brought a struggling me in front of the king.

"Let go of her." He ordered.

Once they let go of me he grabbed my braid and sat me in his lap. He traced my cheek with one cold finger and said "Beautiful."

"Don't touch me." I yelled at him and tried to jump up but he held me to him.

"Do not tell me what to do" he whispered and traced my breast.

I blushed and he groaned "I love that reaction" he said squeezing my breast.

"Please leave her be." Renee yelled coming to the front of the crowd.

"What right do you have to tell me what to do?" He asked her reaching his hand down under my skirt.

"Please she is very stubborn and is only fifteen. I promise she won't bother you again just leave he be." She begged.

"Well she is immortal so it doesn't matter what you do or say." The king said shocking me.

"What do you mean she's immortal?" Renee asked nervously.

"She is the girl from the legend." He said nuzzling my neck.

"No she can't be please." Renee begged.

"Well she is immortal and I can't read her mind so she is. She is the only one that can carry my heir and pleasure me of course." Moving my panties to the side.

"Excuse me your highness one of his vampire advisors said you shouldn't do that till you wedding night." He spoke nervously.

"Sadly your right Marcus she just smells so good, sweet and spicy. Like flowers and sex mixed together." He said taking his hand out of my skirt and licking my neck.

"Please make the needed plans for this Saturday night that is three day away." He spoke kissing my cheek.

"What do you mean by needed plans for this Saturday?" Charlie my father asked nervously.

"I will be marrying your daughter this Saturday." He said sniffing my hair.

"No you will not." I yelled and slapped him and he threw me to the floor.

Before he could harm me in any other way I ran into the crowd and out the door. Even though they were faster than I was they didn't know how to find me. So no matter what I will not marry that asshole.

All this information is a lot to take in. I'm immortal? I'm meant to carry his heir? To pleasure him? I will never do that. I hate him and he will hurt me, rape me. I won't let this happen that is why I can only run to one place, the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morte**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Here I sat on my little cliff scared shitless of what's to come or what will come. I am aware they will find me and make everything worse but I mean a girl can try to hide at the very least.

Maybe I should go home, I just don't know anymore. This is so confusing I mean I thought this would make things better or something.

I heard a stick snap behind me and I turn.

"Hello." I yell to the darkness.

I here a slight growl and jump to my feet. I see two glowing yellow eyes and run for my life.

I ran as fast as I could, aware that the creature was following me. I could see the house it was so close almost there. Then I heard a growl and screamed.

Once I reached the door I screamed, "Mama, dada open the door, open the door." I whimpered

The door swung open and I ran inside and slammed the door.

"Isabella oh my are you okay we have been worried sick about you. The king is looking everywhere for you." Renee said then she saw that I was crying and hugged me.

"I was so scarred. I went to the cliff and there was a wolf or something and it followed me home." I cried into her shoulder.

"It could be one of the werewolves. I will call for a car to get you out of here to safety." Charlie said and raced to the phone.

Renee and I sat on the couch. She tried her best to soothe me but I was terrified.

"I got your uncle to come and bring you and take you to Australia right away." Charlie said coming to sit next to me.

"Thank you father." I sniffled

We sat there in silence holding each other. I knew that they always suspected I was the girl from the prophecy but I also new that they did not want this to happen to me well who would. It is really scary to be in this situation and I don't know if I can escape. I know I am a good sneak unless I fall but these are vampire and werewolves I'm up against not people.

We heard a knock on the door and we all stared at each other worried that that at might be the royal guard. But Charlie got up to get it any way and he looks out the window. Charlie nodded as to say that it was okay.

"Come along Isabella" He said gesturing towards the door.

As I got up I gave Renee a kiss on the cheek and made my way to the front door, grabbing my coat and throwing it over my shoulders.

I walked out side my cloak covering my face and body so no one could see me.

"I got a carriage instead of a car so it would not attract a lot of attention." Charlie said helping me into the car.

"I love you daddy." I said turning to him and giving him a big hug.

"I love you too Bells, I love you too." Charlie said hugging me back. This was strange to us for we don't usually show are love at all but we both know that it's there.

With that he hopped down from the carriage and waved goodbye as the carriage pulled away.

I did not talk to the driver while we drove threw the town for we did not want any attention attracted towards us. But no matter how much we tried I still got the strange feeling that I was being followed.

I looked out the window and I saw the bush rustle and I gasped and before I knew it something came flying towards the carriage making it fall over.

I heard screaming and saw blood dripping from the carriage. I saw things moving around me but before I knew it something threw me into a rock and I felt a painful stab from the back of my head then everything went black.

Edward's POV

"Your highness?" Laurent asked timidly.

"What?" I roared at him from my thrown.

"We found her." He whispered.

"You did, then why are you so afraid." I asked standing up.

"Well James gave her an injury and she will not wake up." He said even more timidly then before.

"You gave her an injury how bad is it exactly." I said trying to contain my temper.

"Sir Carlisle checked her out and now she is in her nursery but she may not wake up before the wedding but she probably will." He said trying to stand up for himself.

"Fine I will give you both a second chance but only because Isabella is safe, now go and stay out of trouble or else." I warned.

I turned and made my way to my darling's nursery. Her room was filled with pink, curtsy of Alice. She lay in a pink nightgown on the comforter in peaceful sleep.

I sat down next to her and put her under the covers, stroking her cheek and humming. I got up from the bed and reached for the lights switching them off to let her have a peaceful sleep, for who knows how long.

Bella's POV

I awoke to pink, pink, and pink. Oh great one of my worst nightmares pink. But oh well I guess it's okay if you think about, warm, nice and cozy, peaceful. I'll deal with it.

"Well you finally awake." A high voice spoke from next to me and I can face to face with a pixie.

"Hello?" I asked not sure what was going on.

"Oh I'm sorry, I am Alice Cullen you're soon to be sister in law." Alice said giving me a hug then a normal greeting handshake.

"I'm Isa-" I started but she interrupted.

"Isabella Swan. Of course I know you silly." She said laughing.

"Right." I said getting out of bed.

"Who changed me?" I asked her.

"I did I knew you wouldn't want anyone doing it so I thought you might feel a little better." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome, now it is time for you to get ready." She said enthusiastically.

"For what?" I asked looking at her strangely.

"For your wedding of course." She said going into the closet.

"What do you mean?" I asked her yet another question.

"Your wedding starts in about five hours so you need to get ready." She said coming out of the closet with a bag.

"Now put this on." She said giving me the dress.

For the next five hours I sat in a chair while Alice dressed me, applied my makeup, and made my hair perfect.

I knew better then to fight her so I didn't, I just sat there staring into the mirror. I don't even know if I breathed.

I was slightly aware as someone came in to tell Alice and I to come down to the grand hall for the ceremony.

I just walked and I refused to think to feel I just did as I was told. I knew I could not keep up this act tonight but for now I will just walked.

I was aware of the people in the pews standing and looking at me. I could see my parents in the crowd fighting but I did not pay attention. I stopped when I needed to stop. I said I do when I needed to say it and I kissed him when I needed to kiss him.

His lips felt weird against mine as the crowd broke out into applause and he turned us to face them holding are hands together.

Tonight I knew what he would do to me and I have never been this scarred in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morte**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

The party was okay. All I had to do was sit on Edward's lap while he talked to people. He barely paid attention to me so I just sat this looking around the room and listening in on his conversation ever so often.

I liked it like this for even though I was so close to him it would delay tonight even more. I was scared. I knew it would be dominating, painful, rough, and agonizing. But that's what he wants, for me to scream in agony. Even though I want to ruin his wishes I just know I will scream and whimper in pain I couldn't help it if I tried.

As everything seemed to calm down and people started to leave I saw my parents exiting, trying not to cry themselves.

I gave them a slight wave and they waved back saying goodbye to me forever. I know I can't go and say bye in person at least I can say it from a far.

"Aro if you will excuse me I think Isabella and I will be retiring for the night." Oh no what did he just say I can't do this. Oh my god can't breathe! AHHHHH!!!

"Yes my king I will see you at the conference in a few days then?" Aro asked with his evil little eyes.

"Yes I will see you." Edward said and with that he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and made are way out of the ball.

I was aware of people staring but I couldn't exactly concentrate on that at the moment.

The whole time to his room he was squeezing, rubbing, and smacking my ass and all I could do was squirm.

He threw the door open and set me down so we were face to face.

"Now my dear we have some rules we have to go over," He started. "First is you will always address me as master, not one time will you call me by anything else. Second is you will, dress act, and speak the way I want you too when I want you too. Third you are mine to use any way I wish. I will not kill you but after everyday of are little sessions you will wish you were dead. Understand?" He asked.

"Perfectly." I mumbled holding back the tears.

"Good now its time for the fun part." He said while grinning evilly.

Before I knew it my dress was of me and on the floor leaving me in just a bra and panties.

"You look exquisite." He said while skimming my neck with his nose.

I couldn't move I was incapable of moving at them moment.

He started to remove my bra but I started to kick and punch at him.

Then all of a sudden I was on the bed with him on top of me, tying my wrists to the bedpost.

"We could have done this the easy way you know." He said finished with the ties.

"Now my pet let's get back to what we were doing." He said ripping my bra from me with a snap and I screamed in pain.

All he could do in that moment was stare at my breast and I could feel his cool breath wash over them with every second.

When I started to squirm he held me in place with his legs and took my breast in his hand, squeezing, hard.

He started to rub my breast roughly and when I say roughly I mean unbearably painful.

But even though I was in pain my nipples still hardened unbelievably painfully and I was becoming wet.

"That's it, let, me please you my pet." He said and started to rub and squeeze my breast even harder then, before which a human was not capable of.

He started to pull on my nipples, twisting them whatever which way and making me whimper in pain.

"Shhh, save your cries it's only going to get worse." He said while licking my ear.

He brought his head down to my right breast and sucked on my nipple making it harden even more.

"Beautiful." He whispered and switched over to my left breast.

Then all of a sudden he bit down on my nipple, hard. Obviously drawing blood and sucked even harder.

I was whimpering and thrashing as he drank from my breast and I felt the tear cascading down my face.

Once he was done torturing my breast he stuck his tunge in my mouth and probed around painfully.

He leaned up and took of all his clothes leaving him bare and for my eyes to see sadly.

His manhood was huge and I know it was going to hurt. I never heard of one being that huge and I was scared and I didn't know what to do about that.

He came back over to my ripped my panties off.

"I would touch you but I want my dick to be the first thing to touch you down there and the first thing you will ever come on." He said while positioning himself in between my legs and at my entrance.

He did not warn me or anything as he entered me breaking my barrier.

I screamed as I felt the blood rush out of me but he did not stop he just continued to pound into me harder and harder while grunting.

I was screaming and crying and I felt this strange feeling burst threw me like a coil.

As I came he came with me are come colliding and are faces twisted in pleasure.

As he removed himself from me and I just lay there while drifting into a nice peaceful dreamless sleep.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Mine." How strange.

Edward's POV

As Isabella fell asleep I could help but grin with pride.

The look she had as she came was amazing and I will get billions of orgasms out of her soon enough. For she was mine and I am going to do anything and everything to her. Even if it causes her a deep pain, which shows from the bruises over her breast and the blood pouring out of her center.

I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom and washed her.

Once I was finished cleaning her, I dressed her in a red nightgown and entered one of my favorite places.

I can not wait till I get to bring her in here but in due time I will hear her screams echo of these walls.

**Sorry This Is Short But Its What You've All Been Waiting For!!!******


	4. Chapter 4

**Morte**

_**Sorry I havent updated I have been busy with school and stuff.**_

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to someone lightly stroking my cheek and let me tell you I wasn't liking it.

I opened my eyes to find King Edward laying next to me staring at my breasts threw the red nightgown I was wearing that I surely was not wearing when I fell asleep, how dusterbing.

"Goodmorning darling." King Edward said happily.

"Ahhhhh!!!" I screamed as last nights events came back to my memory, making me jump of the bed and run towards the door.

I turned the knob only to find that it was locked from the outside. When I realized this I was sent flying towards the bed by Edward.

I looked up to find Edward towering over me and let me tell you this he was pist off.

"Isabella, how dare you try to escape. Try that again and you will be severely punished and when I say severly I mean you should be lucky if you are able to sit within a week. Now I think someone here has been denied her pleasure for to long. Am I right my pet?" He spoke with lust as his hand ghostly cascaded down the side of my breast. God how long has it been, twelve hours. Oh yeah that is way to long to go without being raped.  
When I didn't answer he took that as a yes even though my answer really didn't even mattered.

He had my red night gown off in a second and was on top of me before I could blink. He started to play with his favorite toy that was sadly my breasts.

That was exactly what they were to him a toy as he pulled, twisted, kissed, licked, bit, plucked, flicked, and squezzed my full breasts.  
This all was torture and it was getting harder and harder to handle. I remembered what my mother always told me. Her words at this moment were my salvation. I can still hear her tell me that even though we react to a mans touch the way we do does not make us whores it is just how are bodies were meant to react. Are bodies are a curse. Not that my mother has ever been threw it but most of her friends have and had to learn this.

A sharp pain on my clit brought me back to reality. I looked down to find his fingers pinching my clit painfully using his fingernails to dig in deep.

"Please stop." I whimpered, while squirming away from his touch.

"Oh my dear don't you see that I cannot. I just love you to much to stop. Just enjoy it I know that you are reacting to my touch in ways you never thought possible. Just let me pleasure you. I know your still sore but you are going to love this." Then taking me totally of guard he thrust three fingers inside me.

He started to pump his fingers in and out at an unbeleivable pace but it was still more painful than it should be. But my clit and breast were sadly still unforgotten as with his thumb he massaged my clit to the point I thought my clit was going to be pulled of from the pressure.  
He was licking and biting at one breast or nipple I don't know and was flicking and pinching the other one.

I screamed as I came on his fingers bursting with absolute pleasure and pain. I felt him move us so he was sitting up and I was straddling him and did I mention he was fully clothed.

"You taste so good." He moaned while licking my come of two of his fingers.

Without warning he sticking his other finger in mouth making me taste myself and he didn't remove his finger till I sucked all my come of his finger.

"That's a good girl." He said once I was done but he on the other hand was not done as he put me back into the laying position.  
Edward moved down so his face was right inbetween my legs. I felt his tunge reach out and take a long slow lick up my slit.

"Stop please stop. No no no!!!" I screamed thrashing around. I wasn't able to fight last night but I am able to fight now, so that is exactly what I will do.

Edward did not listen to my cries instead he pushed his tunge into my center, making me cry out. For you would think that someone's tunge would be gentle but Edward wasn't just anybody. So what I mean was his tunge was cold, rough(like strong and forceful), and long.

I didn't know that it was physically possible but he covered my whole center and sucked as hard as he could.

This one little act made me explode on his face from the sucking on my insides. It felt like that every part of me was being pulled away from it's position. I guess that after all those years of falling made my body enjoy the pleasure pain. Well that's just wonderful.

"See that wasn't so bad you just had two orgasms that I bet cleared your mind." Oh my mind is clear alright. "But now it's time for me to eat and I know who's blood I want and she's right it front of me." he said evily.

In the matter of seconds I felt his sharp teeth bite down on my clit and suck like a mad man. This pulled me into another orgasm and he groaned as I came on his face yet again.

When he finished drinking from me he spoke, "Oh my someones a little messy now aren't they. Well let's get you all cleaned up then." he said while picking me up and placeing me in the gigantic tub.

The next half hour consisted of him washing me roughly in my intimate places. I had two more orgasms as he washed me and it was starting to get painful. But he dried me sweatly because I was behaving for I was avioding any trouble for now.

"Sweetheart I have some things I need to take care of so I am going to ask your maids to come and take care of you and feed you then you can watch some television." he said as he dressed me in a pink nightgown.

Here is the clicker and phone. Please behave while I gone honey, I don't want to have to punish you. I need peace of mind by knowing that you will be safe, please." He begged not wanting anything to happen to his bride. Well let me tell you this he is in for a suprise but right now I need to sleep. Who knew being raped could make you tired, oh yeah everyone.


End file.
